Alternative ending to RainFlame's Stairway to Paradise
by MissTinfoilHat
Summary: Original story can be found here: /s/9404058/1/Stairway-to-Paradise Credits: RainFlame
1. Chapter 1

This is an **alternative ending** to the amazing story "**Stairway to Paradise**" by the amazing **RainFlame**! (I got the premission to post this, so thank you so very much!) Please read the original story before reading this, as it won't make sense without context. I don't know if you can add links, but you can find the original story on here, and at x-RainFlame-x on Deviant Art!

The character **Dr. Silas** is 100% credited to RainFlame. He's so much fun!

(Re-visited 15/05-18 for some cleaning up- the layout looked too messy)

* * *

Ed was sat in his wheelchair, slowly being pushed by his little brother towards the platform for the train, heading east towards Xing.

The weather was cold, autumn seemed to be on the verge to winter. It had stopped raining the day before, much to Ed's pleasure, as this rain season had been expecially painfull on his already weakened and damaged stumps. His automail ports had been removed completely on his last hospital stay. He felt betrayed by his body, having started to reject the automail, though knowing it was his own fault for not putting on enough weight for his body to be able to handle the though metal and the heavy limbs. He supposed he didn't need them anymore, as he didn't even have his eyesight.

His last transmutation had almost killed him, trying to protect Roy from that damned humunculus, Envy. With his automail arm completely destroyed, leaving only the part from his sholder to his elbow, he had drawn a transmutation circle with his own blood on his chest, and tried to transmute his arm into a blade. It had worked, somewhat. But it hadn't only made it a blade outwards, but also into his sholder, almost severing a major artery.

But, not having to be confied to this wheelchair would be nice. It was hard, not only being unable to see where he was going, but also completely unable to get there without being pushed in that stupid chair. Oh, how he hated that chair.

Al stopped along the traintracks, and Ed jumped in his seat as the train let out a burst of steam, holding tightly onto his blanket that was spread over his feet, with his one hand.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al's face grimaced into a conserned look. He kneeled down to his knees to be at eyelevel with his big brother, carefully placing his hand on his arm. Colonel Roy Mustang, coming up behind them with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. I just.. I wasn't prepared." he panced.

"You sure? I can postphone this trip for a while longer, I don't have to.."

"Stop it", Ed cut him off. "Of course you're going. You've been planning this for the last year. I'll be fin- I _am_ fine!" Al and Roy's eyes met, Roy giving him an affirmative nod.  
Al surrendered with a sigh.

"Okay," Al muttered.

Ed stared into the ground, and Al felt guilty for abandoning his own brother and only family, in this state. This past year had probably been their roughest so far. Even rougher than the year their mother died, and the following events. Alphones didn't want to think about that now.

Ed's time in that basement last year had almost killed him. Maybe it had, in some ways. But his big brother had slowly, after so much hardship, made it back to life. Even with his sight lost and more recently, the abilty to walk.

Well, the walking part had been kind of a problem on and off the past years anyway. Al chuckled abit to himself from that thought. He wouldn't pass it along to his brother though, if he wanted to keep the abilty to walk himself.

"Either way, you don't want that girlfriend of yours to wait any longer." Ed smirked.

"Mei's not..." Al protested, with a slight blush to his cheeks, only to be met by a small snort from Ed. He'd been exchanging letters with a Xing girl, who seemed to know a lot about alkahestry.

"Al, you're gonna miss your train." Roy intervined, with a smile on his lips. Al sighed, his sholders rising as he got back to his feet.

"I'm gonna miss you," Al told Ed, and shifted his look to Roy. "Both of you."

"We're going to miss you too, Al," Roy said. Ed had lowered his head again. Not wanting to reveal the tears that had started to burn in his misty eyes.

"Ed?" Alphones asked with conserne.

"I'm sorry," Ed wimpered, silently.

"Why.. What for?"

"I'm not trying to make it hard for you to leave. It's... it's for my sake after all. But, I...I want you to enjoy it too, now that you've got your body back. I don't want you to feel guilty for enjoying yourself."

There was a swift feeling of panic as Ed felt his too-big coat being tugged at, and he felt himself being lifted from his wheelchair, his only leg struggeling to place itself on the ground, and his arm automatically trying to catch something to redeeme his balance. Arms wrapped around his body, and he fought the instinct to fight them off and try to get away.

"Thank you, brother." Al whispered, and Ed's mind snapped back.

_'This is safe. There are no one here that wants to hurt me.'_

He felt his brothers tall and strong body, and it's warm embrace and he was finally able to hug him back. After the long hug, Al carefully sat his brother back in the chair, and turned with glossy eyes towards the colonel.

"Bye, Colo...Must.. uuuh, R..Roy," Al stuttered while raising his right hand awkwardly in a military salute. Roy looked at him with tired onyx eyes and stopped Al's motion, giving him a long hug. This time it was Al's turn to be surprised by the closeness. Roy noted that Al had almost grown taller than him now, and was still did not seem to have any plans of stopping his growthspurt in the near future. No wonder, as the boy was eating as for making up for every meal he couldn't eat, being trapped in that armor. Well, maybe he was.

They let go of eachother as the steam-engined train let out a loud whistle, annoncing that it was time to board. Roy and Al both took a quick glance at Ed, making sure he hadn't been startled. He seemed okay, but clutched his hand to his blanket, reminding himself where he was. Al picked his suitcase off the ground.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now."

"Remember to call as soon as you can." Ed told him, looking in the wrong direction, disoriented by all the noise around them.

"Of course I will." Al smiled, making sure his voice sounded as genuenly as he meant it and boarded the train.

"Roy?" Ed asked, looking around as if something was blocking his view.

"Hm?" Roy answered, looking for Al in the windows of the train.

"Please, could you tell me when to wave? I want to wave him off."

"Sure, Fullmetal."

After he had helped Ed get into the passangerseat of his car, Roy dissasembled the wheelchair into the trunk. They had a long day ahead of them at the hospital. Ed's first appointment was in half an hour.

Roy couldn't say he was looking forward to the blood tests. Fighting humunculus, being trapped for several months and surviving in that basement, trying to bring his own mother back to life using alchemy, losing and arm and a leg and his little borthers entire body in the act, almost bleeding to death and in intense agony, still being levelheaded enough to bind his brothers soul to an armor, automail surgery as an eleven year old child and _still_\- the boy was deathly afraid of needles.

Roy dreaded it. He sighed heavily as he opened the door and sat down in his car, closing his eyes for just a minute, and massaging his temples with his hands. It had been such a long night. Ed had terrible nightmares, his anxiety being high knowing his brother was going on his trip the next day. He was hard to get back to reality. His mind was always stuck somewhere dark, re-living the horrific acts of torture inside his dreams.

Al and himself had taken turns, sleeping in shifts for the entire night to be there every time Ed woke up, panicked, sobbing and completely blind. Roy hadn't been able to sleep at all.

"Uh, Colonel?" he heard Ed's voice ask.

"Yeah, just a minute, kid." he answered, still closed eyes trying to massage away the lingering migrain.

_What was he going to do with Ed while he was at work, now that Alphones wasn't there anymore?_

"Okay," Ed replied briefly. Something sounded off, and Mustan opned his eyes.

He startled, not understanding where he was.

"What the..." He mumbled in surprise, as he realised he had gotten in the backseat of his own car.

* * *

**Thank you so much to anyone who is reading! I'm not sure how many parts this will be, as I am currently pretty inspired and have a lot of ideas. I'm always open to constructive critisism, and suggestions, so feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed could hear the whistling from down the hallway. Dr. James Silas was always whistling when near Ed. He didn't mind it, as the sound was soothing and familiar. Also, he always knew when the doctor approached him. It felt good to recognize someone from a distance again. That was probably the reason for his constant noise making. It made Ed feel a bit embarrassed, but he couldn't help but appreciate the gesture.

"G'morning boys!" the young doctor said, chipper as ever, rounding the corner into his office. None of them appreciated that chipperness this morning, especially after the night they'd had.

"No Al today?" Dr. Silas asked and sat down behind the desk, with Roy and Ed sitting in front. Ed sighed, turning his head towards his lap.

Roy chimed in. "No, he left for his trip to Xing this morning."

"Ah, right! How exciting!" He scribbled something down on a pad in front of him.

"So, Ed. Let's take a look at your blood test results. I assume you'll be glad to know that the lab technician has finally stopped his nosebleed and that his nose isn't broken." Roy cleared his throat, trying to disguise a spontaneous grin.

"He got in the way, I wasn't trying to hit his nose!" Ed complained.

"Then just what were you aiming for?" Roy's smirkiness was obvious in his voice.

"I... I don't know... just... his face... in general."

"Aaaanyway", the doctor interrupted. "The test results still show that you are severely malnourished. If you don't put on some weight and take your vitamins, we're going to have to commit you back in the hospital."

"No, please!" Ed pleaded. "I'll eat. I'll take the gross vitamins! I can't stand being here!"

"You _always_ say that," Roy mumbled, in a low monotone voice. His cynical side thinking that this would solve the problem of Al's not being home in the daytime while he was at work but immediately shrugged it off.

"I will, I swear. Please, just give me one more chance!"

"Very well." Dr. Silas said. "The physical unfortunately didn't show any positive changes either. Your body is not strong enough to handle the strain and weight of automail, and especially not automail surgery. And it probably won't any time soon. I'm sorry."

Ed crumbled down in his wheelchair, feeling absolutely defeated. Roy, seeing this, restrained himself not to scoop the too young looking boy into his arms, and cradle him, telling him how sorry he was. But he knew his nose would be worse off than the lab tech's if he tried a stunt like that.

"But, I do have some good news for once," Dr. Silas revealed.

Roy looked up from the boy in surprise, and Ed seemed to lighten up a little bit, but still protecting himself, not getting his hopes up. Listening intently.

As if reading his mind, the doctor added, "_Listen_, there is no miracle cure for what has happened to you, Edward. But we do still have options. First off, with automail out of the question, there still are good prosthetics."

Ed looked up from his lap. Why hadn't prosthetics crossed his mind? Despite being an amputee, he wasn't too familiar with that.

"The prosthetics are not as functional as automail obviously, but it may increase your independence a whole lot. Not to mention your self-esteem," he added.

"Uh... Yeah. I mean... It wouldn't hurt to try it, I guess." Ed answered in a low, hoarse voice.

"Absolutely not!" the doctor confirmed eagerly. "Not as much as automail, anyway!"

Ed seemed interested and more willing to be involved in the conversation now.

"And I have some more news," Dr. Silas said, somewhat hesitantly. Roy looked to the doctor, and back to Ed, who finally was looking up and towards the doctors direction. His clouded eyes looking tired and a bit incomprehensive, but altert. Roy noted that it didn't sound like bad news, the way Dr. Silas's voice was toned, but anything unpredictable tent to make Ed anxious these days. Understandably so.

"Spit it out," Roy said, a bit irritated of how long it took Dr. Silas to continue, instantly regretting his harsh tone. Silas looked as if he was looking for the right words.

"I don't want to get your hopes up. As I said, there is no miracle cure to your condition. But, I _did_ reach out to one of my professors from medical school. He has specialized his research on the optic nerve and visual system, and is unarguably the best in his field."

Ed listened carefully, something that could remind Roy, if not knowing better, hope.

"I didn't want to tell you before I could confirm that he was willing to examine you. I did tell him about your case. He is a really busy man, and I might have shared some sensitive information to convince him. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay," Ed said weakly. "When is it? T-the examination, I mean."

"He'll be in Central this Thursday. I took the liberty of rescheduling your physical therapy appointment, to clear the rest of the day."

"Thanks," Ed said, absentmindedly.

"Are you okay, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I'm... I'm just wondering, what exactly is he going to do?"

"Ah, yes," Dr. Silas answered immediately. "I know that you don't like anyone to touch your eyes. He knows that and is prepared for that. If you feel anxious about it, please consider taking a sedative about an hour before leaving for the hospital."

That was not what Ed wanted to hear. He startled a bit as he felt a hand on his back, feeling the circling motions and recognizing Roy's touch. His _dad's_ touch. His adoptive father, anyway.

"We'll get through it," he stated firmly, still stroking his hand against Ed's back. "You'll get through it. You've been through worse."

Ed nodded, almost unnoticeably, tugging at his blanket, trying to loosen it from under his seat to securely cover himself, as he did when feeling especially anxious.

"Here, kid," Roy said in the warm voice he now had grown used to, helping Ed getting the blanket loose from under him, and over his shoulders. "You still with us?" he asked, Ed again nodding.

"Great," Dr. Silas uttered, a bit more muted than usual, but without losing his enthusiasm.

"His name is Dr. Bartholomew Smith. He will meet with you at nine o'clock this Thursday!"

_Roy wondered why that name sounded so familiar._

* * *

Roy sat down, heavily in the car with another great sigh. Ed had dragged the blanket over his head like a hood, sitting in the passenger seat. Roy chuckled silently at the sight.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, turning his head to Roy.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. And I have a ton of paperwork I need to finish tonight, that I'm not looking forward to."

"At least you got in the right seat this time."

Roy sneered silently.

"Mustang?" Ed asked, hesitant.

"What is it?"

"If you need some time off..."

"No, Ed. I don't need some time off."

"Yeah, you do."

"No."

"I'll be okay. Maybe... maybe Hawkeye could come over tonight," he stated, more than asking. "Or Havoc. Even Armstrong," he suggested.

Roy thought that he really must seem weary if Ed was willing to be watched over by General Armstrong, as the man hardly could keep his shirt on, in apparent sympathy for the kid.

"I can call Hawkeye when we get home, maybe she'll come by for dinner." Ed smirked. "...so I can have a nap," Roy added firmly.

"Yeah, you've been a trainwreck lately," Ed added teasingly. But then, his expression fell serious again.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Roy asked as he started the engine.

"I hope Al is doing okay," he answered, staring into space. Roy couldn't help but wonder what he was looking for.

"He's probably emptying the dining cart as we speak."

A faint smile appeared on Ed's face. "Yeah."

* * *

On the car ride back home, Ed was remenicing about the past year. Trying to remember the happy things, like him and Al being adopted by Roy, and living in his house. Al and Roy reading out loud from alchemy books, borrowed from the HQ official library, Ed soaking in the information, wondering how he was going about to get Al's body back.

He had started to feel useless, with no sight and missing half of his limbs.

Then, one night, he had gotten a really bad fever. He was tossing and turning in bed, while his feverish nightmares ingulfed him, once again.

_Trapping him in that basement._

_The wolfs were unusually vicious that night, snarling towards him, attacking every time Ed blinked, leaving them out of sight for just a second. Ed was fighting for his life. Gnarling and kicking towards them, unable to break out of his nightmare. His purgatory._

_Then, after fighting for what seemed like days, the wolves finally got to his throat. Biting and pulling at his flesh. Bleeding, dizzy, weak. Being blinded, all that surrounded him was darkness, but he knew this was the darkest it had ever been. The darkest it would ever get. He was dying._

_He died._

_And- with a jolt, he woke up. Instantly grasping at his throat. His breathing was too fast and superficial. He threw himself up in a sitting position and started kicking at his bloodthirsty attackers with his left leg. But, there were no wolfs. No darkness._

_Light._

_This wasn't the basement._

_He looked around at the familiar surroundings._

_Looked._

_He could_ see.

_His arm and leg were back too, and his neck wasn't chained to that brick wall. He looked around, realizing he was at the gate. The large stone doors hovering above him. He turned around, expecting to see that smirk seethrough apparition, wearing his arm and leg. But he didn't. In front of him, a pale, and extremely thin boy was seated, his back turned against him. The sunken body was completely naked._

_"Al?" Ed whispered. "Alphonse!"_

_Whispers turned into yells, as he ran towards his little brother. He looked even thinner than his own useless body._

_Suddenly, it seemed like the world around him turned upside down- and he fell towards the floor, or the ceiling? Whatever._

_Alphonses fragile body gone, replaced by the being he initially had expected to see. The Truth._

_His smile, wide as ever._

_Ed got back to __his feet, running towards him._

_"Where is Al?" He shouted, almost startled by the newly found strength of his voice. "Where is my little brother?"_

_"Equivalent Exchange," The apparition said. Ed stopping dead in his tracks._

_"W-what?" He asked, confused and feeling a bit dazed._

_"Equivalent Exchange," Truth confirmed. "This was not equivalent. This was not supposed to have happened and you will get your equivalent exchange. I'm sorry that I can't give you your eyesight back, as I am not the one who took it from you. I can, however, give you something else that you have lost."_

_Ed dropped to the ground._

_"I...I don't understand," Ed said weakly._

_"Yes, you do."_

_"N-no. This isn't real."_

_"It is, very much so."_

_"I want Alphonse," he whispered, burning tears clouding his vision._

_"Speak up!"_

_"I want my brother's body back!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs,_

_"Are you sure about this?" Truth asked. "You can't take it back."_

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Ed pleaded. "Please! Give him back!"_

_-  
_

_Ed woke up. He felt the sheets under him soaked in his own sweat. He opened his eyes, realizing he still couldn't see. His arm trying to find something- anything, to hold on to. Something to confirm where he hoped he was. Suddenly a hand came to the rescue. The hand was frail, skinny and felt slightly familiar. Ed whimpered as he pressed it, afraid of breaking it and yanked his hand back. It wasn't. It couldn't be._

_"Brother...?" No. There was no way._

_"Ed?"_

_-  
_

"_Edward_!"

Ed suddenly snapped back.

"Edward, I'm here." Roy's voice sounded distressed.

"M-Mustang?" Ed asked, searching for his hand.

"Yes, Ed. I'm right here." His hand reaching out.

"Is Al..?" Ed began but stopped.

"Is Al, what?" Roy asked.

"Is he... His body?"

"Yes, Ed. _You gave Alphonse his body back_."

* * *

Roy carried Ed's light body back inside the house, leaving him on the sofa, retrieving to get his wheelchair. This had already been a long day, the clock only closing in on three. He had to call Hawkeye and admit defeat. He needed her, even Ed had noticed. He needed to sleep, unwind, talk. He needed to air his thoughts, and gain his strength back before the upcoming week.

Having his eyes examined was one of Ed's biggest triggers. Every time Roy tried to give him his eye drops, Ed went into a catatonic state of mind. No wonder, as the last time anyone touched his eyes, they forced them open and poured acid in them. How could anyone do something like that?

"Mustang?" He heard a weak voice utter, as he came inside with the chair.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Would you..." Ed hesitated.

"Would I what?"

"Would you give me my eye drops?" Roy was surprised by Ed's question. He never reminded him of his twice-daily double dose of eye drops. And usually tried doing it himself.

"You want me to give you your eyedrops?"

"Yes. I want.. I wanna try to get used to... you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Roy went into his bedroom, rummaging through the medical bag and searching for the eyedrops. He found them at the bottom of the bag, proving their neglect. Returning to the living room, Roy could see that Ed had laid down on the sofa, breathing rapidly.

"Can we put on some music?" He asked in a frail voice, clearly on edge.

"That's a good idea. What would you like to listen too?"

Ed thought for a second.

"That... Arthur Collins record."

"Very well."

Roy looked through his generous collection of vinyl and found the record. The piano music started playing the cheerful intro to Hello My baby, as Arthur Collins started his merry chatter over the melody. Ed had gotten quite good at playing the piano himself. Using his left hand, he seemed to know exactly where to place his hand for the right notes. With small mishaps here and there, he would quickly find his way back. Roy could watch him for hours, gently laying down a bass note, making it linger with the pedals at his feet, bearly reaching, and playing simple melodies in the higher octaves. Returning to the bass tones, and continuing the melody.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked, and sat down on the couch. He helped Ed place his head on the older man's lap.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Ed replied, lacking some sarcasm in his voice that was supposed to be there.

Roy smiled.

"Just remember to control your breathing, right? I won't touch your eyes."

Ed looked thoughtful.

"Maybe you should," he answered.

"What?"

"I mean, the doctor probably has to at some point, right? Maybe, if I'm able to let you do it, I'm able to let him do it too." Roy chewed on the inside of his cheek, unsure if it would be a good idea.

Ed lay on the couch, breathing a bit too quickly as Roy slowly and carefully slid his hand from the boy's cheek towards his eye. Ed tried to focus on his breathing, feeling the increasing anxiety, and his grip on reality starting to slip. The wolves ominous growls in the distance, coming closer. He was being dragged by his hair, up the stairs and strapped down. They forced his eyes open. Moments later, he screamed in pain as the liquid was poured into his eyes.

_The music. _

The sound of the record breached through his living nightmare. He had a vague memory from his childhood. His mother holding him in his arms, with a big smile, singing that song to him. He remembered laughing, and singing along with the parts of the song that he knew.

_"Hello my baby..._" he heard his mom sing.

"_Hello my honey._.." it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"_Hello my ragtime, summertime gal..." _

This is not the basement. He gained control of his breath.

"Send me a kiss..." he started singing quietly.

_Remember to breathe, Ed_.

"If you refuse me..."_Breathe._

"Ready?" Roy asked hesitantly.

_"Tell me I'm your very own..."_

* * *

**So, this was a long time coming I guess! I don't know if this story has a lot of readers, but for the few of you, here it is! I have to read through the original story again, as I have not worked on it for a while. But, hopefully your patience will pay off, and I'll be able to do the amazing original story justice! **

**Again, I would like to remind everyone that the original story is by RainFlame, and Dr. Silas is her original charachter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ed had fallen asleep on the couch from exhaustion within ten minutes after the ordeal, while Roy nursed the scratches on his hand. He made sure Ed's blanket was tightly wrapped around the boy and gave him a gentle pat on the head._ They had done it._ Roy had touched Edward's eyes. He held them open while dripping the eyedrops into them. Ed was shaking but focused. Humming. Roy had never heard Edward sing. It wasn't unpleasant, though a bit strange. It seemed like he had found some happy place inside his mind. A comforting and beautiful memory that was stronger than the bad ones were.

Roy took advantage of the time the boy was asleep to call Riza Hawkeye. The dial town rung three times before Hawkeye answered.

"First Lt. Hawkeye," her voice responded, firmly and professional.

"Hi," Roy said.

"Colonel," she confirmed.

"Riza," he let out a slight cough, regaining his toneless voice, correcting himself. "Hawkeye. Would you mind coming by later? I'll make dinner."

"Is everything alright?" she asked, not budging from her professional tone.

"Yes. It's just... We had a rough time last night, that's all. I could use a break..." It was hard for Roy to admit to that, but he knew there was no way around it. He couldn't care for Edward if he was hardly conscious, himself.

"I'll be there at five," Hawkeye answered, cutting Roy off.

"Thank you, Riza."

She hung up. Roy couldn't help but smile from feeling the warm tingly sensation in his stomach at the thought of Riza coming by. Then he shrugged it off. She was there for Ed, after all.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Roy woke suddenly by the sound, looking around the room for Edward. Ed was laying on the couch still, clutching to his blanket, eyes wide open.

"Edward? Ed?" Mustang uttered, not knowing what state of mind the kid was in.

"I'm here. I just startled a little," Ed answered.

"Good. I'll get the door. It's probably just Hawkeye." Mustang got up, feeling chilly after being in deep sleep for the last hour. He tucked his grey knitted cardigan tightly around him and went to the door.

He was right.

He felt his own anxiety act up, realizing he had fallen asleep instead of starting dinner. He opened the door, his mind trying desperately to find a good excuse for the dinner not being ready. Hawkeye greeted with a nod, and put a bag of warm to-go bags into his arms and stepped inside.

"Hawk... Hey," he stated in surprise.

"I assumed you weren't up for cooking, so I stopped by a Xingese restaurant on my way over," she said as she removed her coat, revealing the fact that she had taken the time to change out of her uniform before leaving work. She was wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans. Roy did already enjoy watching the tall female in her uniform but watching her in civilian clothes, always made his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you. And.. and you're quite right as usual," he confirmed.

"Fell asleep?" she asked.

"Resting my eyes," he replied bluntly.

"Good." She gave him a faint smile, before heading towards the living room, making sure that her footsteps were heard as she approached.

"Hello, Edward," she said in her soft alto voice. "I hope you like Xingese food."

"Hawkeye! Yeah, thank you, lieutenant," he answered with a smile, looking in her general direction.

"I'm coming over to you now," she explained calmly.

She went to the couch where Ed lay, sitting down a little above his head. He reached out to her, and she scootched closer, letting him rest his head on her lap. Roy couldn't help but feel just a _small_ sting of jealousy.

But, it was also nice to see that, after all the years that he had known the boy, he was finally able to rely on the people around him. Not just his brother. He finally trusted that their affection and love for him was real and that he,_ just being him_, was enough. He didn't always need to be _Fullmetal._

_Not that he really had a choice anymore._

Ed fell back asleep within minutes, completely worn-out after their long day at the hospital. All of the impressions of the outside world, not being able to see it, always left him feeling overwhelmed, hardly being able to keep his eyes opened for the rest of the day. This left Roy and Hawkeye to eat and talk among themselves.

"How has he been doing today, with Alphonse leaving?" Hawkeye asked, using her chopsticks to gather the noodles in her carton.

"Surprisingly well! We got some..." Roy was looking for the words. "...news," he settled with, "at the hospital today."

"Please, tell me."

"He's going to meet with an eye specialist this Thursday. Apparently one of the best there is."

"Well, that's..." Hawkeye hesitated.

"I know," Roy confirmed with a crooked smile (because that was just what it was). "We're trying not to get our hopes up."

"Of course," Hawkeye answered.

"It's no certainty that Ed will even be able to go through with the examination anyway, but still..." Roy thought for a bit. "Who knows? Maybe the doctor can figure something out. I want to think that there is _some_ way out of this."

"You should," Riza replied.

"Yeah."

"And, you should get some sleep."

"He hasn't eaten yet."

"I'll make sure he eats."

"He needs his medicine."

"I'll make sure he takes it."

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Roy got up from his armchair to retreat into his bedroom. Before leaving the room, he hesitated a little.

"Remember that he doesn't always know where he is when he wakes up."

Riza gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm completely aware of that." She had put down her meal and was fishing out some forms from Mustangs messenger bag, that had been placed next to her seat. Roy had been sitting there before falling asleep, meaning to get some work done.

"Are you forging my signature?" he asked with a grimace.

"_Go to bed_, Colonel."

* * *

Roy woke up, feeling refreshed and more rested than he had as far back as he could remember. He turned around in his king-sized bed, looking at the time. He felt the color drain from his face._ Half past nine_!_ How in the world could it be that late in the morning?_

He got up, realizing he had slept with his clothes on, which wasn't that uncommon these days. He changed to a clean shirt and opened his bedroom door slowly, looking straight into Ed's open door. He wasn't in his bedroom.

"Edward?" He asked, loudly. No response. "Hawkeye?" he tried. He thought he could hear some sizzling from downstairs. He hurried barefoot down the steps and went for the kitchen where the sound came from. Hawkeye stood in front of the stove, cooking eggs. At the kitchen table, Ed was seated, eating what looked to be homemade buns. Roy must have looked completely dumbfounded.

"Are you not feeling well?" Riza asked while stirring the scrambled eggs in the frying pan.

"I... I feel better than I've felt in a long time," he answered truthfully, walking towards Ed.

"What are you eating?" he asked, carefully.

"Not eggs."

Roy looked to Hawkeye with a questioning look on his face.

"Apparently you like to cook eggs for breakfast," she explained.

"I don't think I like eggs," Ed added, with his mouth full. _This was news to Roy._

"She's spoiling you rotten," Roy frowned, receiving a defiant pout from the kid in reply.

"Sit down, Colonel. Your eggs are almost ready," Riza stated firmly.

"I don't think I like eggs," Roy mimicked teasingly.

"Edward..." Riza said with strained softness to her voice.

"Go ahead," he answered expressionlessly.

Roy hardly had the time to duck as a spectacular was flung towards his head.

* * *

**Apparently, I can't produce a long chapter these days. But, I have a lot of spare time right now, so hopefully, the updates will be frequent. I still haven't re-read Stairway To Paradise, which I probably need to do, to proceed. But I'll get around to it shortly.**

**Also, I will _not_ write a summary of the original story. It's an amazing piece of writing, and if you enjoy fanfiction, you should really read it. This is RainFlame's original story- not mine. This is just an alternative ending.**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
